Chen Baojiao
|Main]]|[[ /Gallery|Gallery]]}} |chinese_title = 陈宝娇 |name = Chen Baojiao |aliases = *Dual Blade Beauties |afiliation = ! * Li Qiye's maid * Jewel Pillar Sacred School--former princess#105 *:Chen Clan--formerly#105 |occupation = ! *Maid *Princess--formerly#105 *Regional Princess--formerly |relatives = * Ancestral Grandmother (deceased) * Ancestor (deceased) * unnamed parents * Heavenly God Dao Child (ex-fiancé, deceased) * Li Qiye (Master/Love Interest) |master(s) = |disciple(s) = |gender = !Female#105 |age = 23 years |status = Alive |era = !7-#105 |race = !Humans#105 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#105 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#105 |nation = !Jade Valley Country--formerly#105 |level = !Virtuous Paragon#1004 |physique = ! *Houtian Physique--natural born#133 *:Tyrannical Valley Immortal Spring Physique--Half Completion#1004 |first_appearance = 105 |death_appearance = |history = Origin was the princess of the Jade Valley Country and former disciple of the Jewel Pillar Sacred School, she was also the fiancée of Heavenly God Dao Child of the Heavenly God Sect. A victim of a politically arranged marriage, she fiercely fought against it. Evil Infested Ridge When Chen Baojiao arrived at the Evil Infested Ridge she attacked Heavenly God Dao Child out of defiance for their arranged marriage. Unfortunately, she was weaker than Dao Child and was almost defeated. Li Qiye ordered Li Shuangyan to stop Dao Child, while he himself invited Chen Baojiao to join his side. Li Qiye immediately recognized her potential even as he did with her Chen's Clan ancestral grandmother several thousands of years ago. She initially believed Li Qiye to be nothing more than an arrogant braggart. However, she rapidly began to change her decision when he showed his abilities and knowledge in the nest of the Evil Typha Tree’s nest. When, Heavenly God Dao Child forsook her instead of trying to rescue her from the Typha Tree’s roots, her hatred of him solidified and she bore him a deep grudge. She was saved by Li Qiye and witnessed him confronting the Evil Typha Tree with 's formation. She fully realized then, just how capable and ferocious Li Qiye was as he not only planned the destruction of the Tree, but lured in all of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's enemies to be destroyed by the rampaging Evil Typha Tree. Upon returning to her home, she declared she would never marry the person who left her to die and destroyed her cultivation in entirety, cutting off all ties she had to her home. She then travelled to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, asking if Li Qiye’s offer of training under him still stood. He gladly accepted her and revealed the secrets of her ancestral grandmother as well as teaching her the Tyrannical Valley Immortal Spring Physique. She would cultivate up to Virtuous Paragon and gain a minor accomplishment in her physique. Next to Su Yonghuang, she is the strongest person of the Sect. The Jewel Pillar Sacred School would later attempt to convince her to return when they learn that she has cultivated an Immortal Physique but she coldly rejects them. She quickly develops feelings for Li Qiye and displays an enjoyment for kissing him. Whereas her best friend/rival Li Shuangyan is shy and hesitant about showing her affections, she flaunts it and loves being intimate with Li Qiye. After Li Qiye becomes Immortal Emperor she leaves with him for the Tenth World. |description = With extreme beauty, her blue hair was like a waterfall and had tall brows and eyes like a red phoenix. Her oval face was blessed with crimson luscious lips. This woman was seductive while she also carried a gentle feel like the water. One frown, one smile, one glance was already enough to charm all human souls with her seductive beauty. Her figure was even more fascinating, it was enough turn your spirit and soul upside down. Even though this woman was wearing a silk gown, one could still see the milky breasts that could shake others straight to the core. The milky breasts towered like the high peaks — very full and round. Even her baggy clothes were not enough to hide their appearance as they seemed to be trying to break free. Her figure was poise and elegant and had a very thin waist while her thrilling bottom was mind blowing. It perched upward — round and plump. Even her large dress was not enough to hide the supreme valley. What made even more people to lose their minds were her slender and long jade-like thighs. They seemed to be roundly crafted in a meticulous manner; one part bigger was too fat, but one part smaller was too thin. The woman before them, her features were not peerless in this world, but she was definitely a charming existence that caused others to be emotional. She was absolutely a femme fatale that made all men want to embrace her. |personality = |abilities = |cultivation = * Named Hero |techniques = * Supreme Physique Merit Law for the Tyrannical Valley Immortal Spring Physique: It was given to her by Li Qiye. * Jade Spiral Merit Law * Heaven Traversing Eight Saber * Terra Treasure Art |items = * Tyrannical Immortal Saber * Fire God’s Calmheart }} Category:Restarted Cultivation